pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Voidwalker/Builds/P\R Burning Barrager
Hey! Please take time to try the build in the places I've mentioned. Do not vote after a look! Thanks. Voidwalker 23:29, 24 November 2007 (CET) :I don't have a paragon, but having a ranger, I say it looks pretty good. I was thinking maybe just drop command altogether and put in either an intrrupt or something else from leadership.Stryk the Lightning 01:14, 25 November 2007 (CET) I think GFTE should be made an optional slot, maybe suggest Anthem of Weariness or some other Command shouts along with it. -Hesus Umm, i dont know where, but ive seen this build before on pvxwiki. If i find it ill put a delete tag on this. 19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 01:28, 25 November 2007 (CET) :I remember a build like this too, a paragon/ranger barrager. I believe it got voted 0-0-0 to death because it's inferior to a ranger barrager and it got trashed-deleted.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 01:49, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::The build you mentioned had no Burning Refrain, used the same skills that the R/P Shouter Barrager that you can find in the B/P team article. I remember it too. I checked before I posted this build - there is no other build with a paragon and Barrage atm. Voidwalker 10:16, 25 November 2007 (CET) Dude, wth? Are you stalking me, anything i tyin in the talk, or page i creat, you're right there to talk too.--[[image:FireTocksig2.jpg|19px]‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 02:06, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Recent Changes. Shen said that too.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 02:09, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::two problems here a) anthem of flame only applies burning to first target hit b) Splinter b/p > this build. O, and SF ele > this build Delete?.kthx Himynameisbobbyjoe 04:18, 25 November 2007 (CET) :::SF ele in B/P teams?:O I agree, the Splinter Barrager does more damage, but this paragon can hit with Burning Refarin as hard as a Rebirth Barrager with +4 Marksmanship. And by the way, can a SF ele or Splinter barrager do some damage reduction? Thanks for the changes in the build, now it looks better. Voidwalker 09:47, 25 November 2007 (CET) Is this build usable for general pve purposes because it seems like it is able to be? Huynh 23:42, 28 November 2007 (CET) :It can be used in PvE general. If you want that, temove the pet, and use the skills listed in the Variants. Voidwalker 23:23, 29 November 2007 (CET) charm animal what's the point in bringing along a pet with only 2 beast mastery? I know all the other players will have pets, but a 2 BM pet just blows, no matter what the level. Especially if it's hearty. Silavor 05:05, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Look, the only reason why all rangers bring along a pet is because something has to tank as far as the MM builds his army up. And a heartly pet ha more HP. The pets aren't there because they do damage. And the build was edited - now it has 8 BM. Voidwalker 09:49, 54 November 2007 (CET) :This is PvP pal. Beast Mastery doesn't even effect the pet, and the pet is already lvl 20.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 05:08, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Hah, I really need to go to sleep.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 05:09, 25 November 2007 (CET) Anthem of Flame From guildwiki.org: When used with a multi-hit attack skill, such as Barrage or Cyclone Axe, this chant will only cause the first target to be hit to burn. Ashes 09:04, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Read Burning Refrain too! The basic of the build is that you keep that up on the other barragers. AoF gives you 2 energy because of Leadership, one foe begin to burn, and keeps up the refrain. No place in the build? Voidwalker 09:52, 25 November 2007 (CET) great build great build --81.190.69.39 09:28, 25 November 2007 (CET) 8 Beast Mastery for a pet? Pets are never need on Barragers unless for B/P, and even then the BM is relatively low. Also, Anthem of Flame doesn't trigger on all targets that are hit, at least I don't think so. Overall, E-Management is bad, contains a bunch of pointless refrains, and we've already had a Parrager. It got trashed. --20pxGuildof 13:34, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Please, read this again. This paragon can play in B/P teams - it is noted in the build article, thats why it has a pet. The 8 BM can be reduced - I wrote only 2, and 8 command, the admins changed it. I can't remember the build on the wiki that is about a paragon barrager - please show that! And finally: bad energy management? The zealous bow adds one energy afer each hit - the Barrage often costs nothing. The GftE gives you 7 energy, the AoF gives 2, the "ToF" costs only 3. Have you tried to play this? Voidwalker 14:16, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::Finally another Paragon Farming build. -Canderouss :::Saying that an admin changed it is utter bull. If you look in the history, you'll see that ZamaneeJinn changed it, who isn't an admin.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 01:24, 2 December 2007 (CET) Previous comment Sorry about my previous comment. One of those not read the page build moments. Anyway, I wouldn't take 8 Beast Mastery, as the pet isn't really meant for damage. If giving your animal a good res, then bring Revive Animal. Otherwise, seems pretty decent, but I personally wouldn't use Burning Refrain. --20pxGuildof 02:43, 26 November 2007 (CET) :Revive Pet is utter junk under any conceivable circumstance. --71.229.204.25 07:22, 28 November 2007 (CET) ::Revive Animal is an elite, isn't it? If somebody gets that, who will Barrage? Voidwalker 18:38, 28 November 2007 (CET) :::Revive Animal is not an elite. [[User:Godliest|'G'OD'L'IES]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'T'alk]] 18:53, 28 November 2007 (CET) ::::You have right, it isn't. Voidwalker 23:24, 29 November 2007 (CET) WTF is it with Parabarragers? They always get good ratings initially then slowly degrade into Trash. It's a shame. --20pxGuildof 20:22, 1 December 2007 (CET) :I agree. The admins began the 0-0-0 voting on it. Doesn't matter for me, I save it on my user page, and use it in game. Voidwalker 22:23, 1 December 2007 (CET) ::That's the idea. [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen']]( ) 01:32, 2 December 2007 (CET) :::some peeps are just biased against them or something. they dont even read that its used in ToPK, they just say: "parabarrage? wtflol UNFAVOR!! LOL" ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 17:13, 2 December 2007 (CET) ::::Personnaly I use it outside ToPK, I just ditch Beast Mastery. No the most effective Barrage build around, but I think Parabarrage is worth a try. —Fabes' 19:50, 2 December 2007 (CET) :::::ZamaneeJinn, Fabes - thank you for your comments. I'm glad that Fabes tried it before he criticises. I posted this build with 2 beast mastery - somebody edited it, and now everybody says that 8 is too much. Voidwalker 00:06, 03 December 2007 (CET) Final Argument A trash paragon build needs to freakin stay trashed. Here's why *Pet's useless, especially at 2 BM. *Burning Refrain never works when it needs to. I personally like to be in high health, and I hope that's not just me. *Anthem and Shouts only affect first hit from Barrage. Which essentially means this build's concept is flawed. *5 energy every ~1.4 seconds is more than enough to leave this Para in constant energy deficit. No, zealous mods don't help. Still an additional 10 energy every 10 seconds from "ToF!". *Severely lacking in damage. Critical bow damage doesn't count for much. Not even comparatively to a General Barrager; this Para's damage output just sucks. *No party support, utility. Paragons are so imba, there is no excuse for such uselessness. *Don't give me crap about how it's supposed to be used in the Tomb. If it fails in general PvE, it'll fail there. [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen']]( ) 03:40, 3 December 2007 (CET) :*The pet is used only for forming a pet wall. The stability on the wall depends only on the health of the pets - that's why it is heartly. :*Especially in Hard Mode, enemies have much more HP than you - even if you 525 (i play with that amount). If they go under that, they are good as dead.In normal mode, they have also more health than you (because their level), so for ~70% of their health, Burning Refrain works (in the case when the monk keeps all barragers at maximum health). :*Check the team build: R/P Barrage Shouter also has "Go for the Eyes!". Not in an optional slot. If you have a Critical Barrager with, it is much more useful (you give him a lot of energy). And the concept is to keep up Burning Refrain, not to use shouts & chants. And an example: 5 barragers shoot on 4 enemies. All barrager has AoF on. What's the chance that all enemies will burn? High i think. You count only one barrager. But one AoF means 5 burning. :*Constant energy deficit: i play this for months, and never faced 0 energy. 14 Leadership is far enough, especially if the order necro BR-s you when you apply the refrain on the others. But who am i to know that better? :*Lacking in damage: the General Barrager has +4 Marksmanship. Barrage deals 4 more damage if you are primary ranger. I don't know how it affects the general attacks (i mean how much it increases the damage), but i don't think it's more than +4 damage against 60 AL. Is +8 damage so much? (The "GftE!" increases the damage the TEAM do, not just what this paragon does.) :*You're right, if it has a pet (not using the optional skills), it gives only damage reduction (~30%), wich is not support. :*I don't want to tell you how this works. You will never understand it, because you don't want it. Neither do I ask to try it: you won't do that. Criticising is easier. I don't care: i published this for the other paragon-lovers to try a different role. After this, i play for my own fun. Voidwalker 23:18, 03 December 2007 (CET) ::I certainly don't understand why anyone would ever run this. Keep your mechanic-defying arguments for people who care. This build will be deleted soon enough. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 23:23, 3 December 2007 (CET) :::You have a goal, and you are the admin. What you want, it will be done. This is the fate of the build that the admins dislikes. No real vetting, no "learn from others experiences". Congratulations. A new policy has been born. Voidwalker 23:35, 03 December 2007 (CET) ::::20 votes on a trash build because of unneeded controversy demonstrates how adamant you are to condemn common sense. Don't the blame the admins. Blame yourself for refusing to heed them. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 23:43, 3 December 2007 (CET) Fair voting? While I agree this build may not be the best around and that some people think it just fails, some votes seem really biased or don't state any objective arguments or are not based on facts. I don't think it's fair for this build to fall into the Trash category for the wrong reasons, only because of lots of people voting 0-0-0 with no objective argument (some voters didn't even make any contribution). I know we're only keeping the best builds on PvXwiki but hey... Real vetting says that votes that deliberately overshoot builds are not acceptable... So much for fair vetting... —Fabes' 15:48, 3 December 2007 (CET) :welcome to the wiki.--Drowning Pigeon 19:48, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::The sockpuppets get removed, and the invalid votes do too. However, the conflicting ones stand for debate. And the outcome of said debate has already been disclosed. Read the points clearly outlined. [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen']]( ) 23:16, 3 December 2007 (CET)